In the Library
by Kuno12
Summary: Prequel to The Weekend and What's Done in the Dark. Jinora's feeling frisky and Kai intends to satisfy her. For Kainora Weeks 2k15 prompt "Don't Get Caught". Smutty oneshot.


"Babe, we're in the _library_."

"I know."

"Ba- spirits, Jinora, really? In the library?"

"I know, you said that already. Is this what I sound like sometimes?"

"Yes and – would you quit with the kissing on my neck? I can't think straight!"

"_Kai_..."

"_Jinora._"

Kai relaxed when he felt Jinora sigh and move her lips away from the tattoo under his ear. As much as he enjoyed the way she played with one of her favorite kissing spots on him, he also didn't need anybody hearing him moan her name or – if this went any further like it most surely would – hear her moaning _his _name. The former wasn't as much of a problem because he could be quiet enough. He could stifle any noises that came out of himself. Jinora on the other hand...

"You're so spoiled," he couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the way she stood cross armed and pouting at him. "You don't know what it's like to wait for it when you want it."

"And who's fault is that?" she said, still pouting rather hard.

"Mine, I suppose," he smiled, taking her hands from out under her arms. "But I guess I just like to make you feel good whenever you want it."

She sighed and let him draw her into him.

"I guess I am a little spoiled like that, but it's just that we haven't touched each other in like two weeks," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kai stepped forward a little so that they were careful not to knock down any books from the shelf behind him. Nobody needed to come investigate if they accidentally knocked down a book from the other side. Their little niche in the back corner of the library was just perfect for them and it would be rather annoying if someone started getting suspicious of that spot.

"I know, I know. Believe me," he began, wrapping his own arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her. "I need to have you too, but... you sure you want to do this in the library?"

"I am very sure," she said, her hands coming down to rest on his chest. "We have most of the lunch period left and there's nobody in here right now. It's the perfect opportunity."

"Well, we might not have time later... are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive."

Kai looked over his shoulder between the crack of the books to make sure he didn't see any movement. Well... as long as there was nobody around... and it wasn't as if they'd be there all afternoon.

And she _did _look incredibly good in that light blue skirt she was wearing...

Taking one last second to make sure nobody was on the other side of the shelf, he flicked his eyes back in Jinora's direction. The very next moment, his body followed and Kai buried his face in her neck.

"How bad do you want it?" he growled in her ear, pulling her in closer to him. She stifled a squeal that threatened to come out of her when he slipped a hand under the back of her shirt. He kissed her up and down, driving her backwards until the back of her thighs met the table.

"So bad," she breathed into his ear. "So, _so_ bad. How bad do you want it?"

"More than I want anything else ever just like I always do when it comes to you," he kissed her collarbone, sitting her on the table and going to lift her shirt up next. "Now, c'mere, we can't just go from zero to a hundred right off the bat."

Letting him go to work, she leaned back on her hands. He rolled her shirt over her breasts and pulled down her bra just enough to reveal soft, pink nipples and push her breasts up quite a nice bit. Now, he looked at her and grinned, a little wickedness in his teeth.

"It's been a while since I've seen these," he chuckled lowly, pressing his lips to where her cleavage pushed together as if fighting for room.

"Missed them?" she giggled.

"Very much so," he swooped over and caught one of her nipples in his mouth.

She gasped and jutted out her chest for him a little more.

He noticed the cue and took her other breast in his hand, massaging her and purposefully rubbing a thumb over her other nipple.

He moaned just a little as he swirled his tongue around, making sure she felt the ball of his piecing slipping around her sensitive center and flicking his eyes up so he could see her face. Part of him wanted to just take her bra right off and they could really get to it, but considering they were in a public spot he wanted to make sure she had a quick, easy time getting herself decent if someone walked up on them.

"Have I ever told you what a perfect handful you are?" he switched sides and moaned against her. Now, his thumb rubbing over where his tongue had just been, he listened to her groan his name a little. "Does that feel good?"

"Mmmhmm... yeah, I like that a lot, love..."

He continued like this for another minute or so, switching back and forth to give each side equal attention. Occasionally, he brushed his lips along the swell where her breasts met and gave her cleavage a quick glide of his tongue before going back to his main task. When he was sure that she was ready though, Kai let go of her breasts and brought his lips up to kiss her slow and sensually. Meanwhile, his hand crept down her waist, along her hips, thighs and then under her skirt where, almost casually, he slipped a hand behind her damp panties and felt her along the folds of her lips, being sure to touch her nub at least once.

Not having quite expected that, her hand clamped down on his wrist and she shut her thighs around his hand. She gasped sharply into mouth, but only returned with more enthusiasm in her kiss and even seemed to be pulling his hand in, indicating that she wanted more and that she was more than ready to do this.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were wet enough," he said, but pulled back his hand as well as from the kiss. "Now, if you still want to do this then lie back. I gotta have you as much as you gotta have me right now."

She obliged, smiling coyly at him and already bringing her legs around so that the back of her calves were rubbing against his sides as he started undoing his belt.

"Who's the impatient one now?" she whispered.

"Haha, very funny," he grinned, finally getting his pants down just enough and towering over her.

"Your not going to make me take my own underwear off, are you?" she asked, sticking her bottom lip out in a mock pout. "I always thought you liked doing that?"

"I do," he said huskily, reaching down to wrestle her panties to the side. "But who says we gotta take them off?"

"Tsk, tsk impatience, lov—aumph!"

Her teasing grinned quickly faded when he wasted no time in sliding into her, direct and with absolutely no hesitation. Instead, she ended up gaping pleasurably then quickly silenced by Kai's kiss before any real sound came out of her mouth.

Kai rocked into her at first, just trying to get into the motion and wanting to enjoy being inside of her again, finally, after two weeks. In retrospect, two weeks wasn't _that _long, but being a secret relationship meant little contact to hold him over sometimes. He just hadn't realized how mad it had been driving him until this moment.

"I'll never get over how tight you are," he groaned into her mouth. "It's amazing."

"You always say that," she responded, pulling at his lips with her own.

"And I always will until it's not true and even if it ever does you'll still feel amazing just because it's you," he picked up the speed, aiming carefully and trying to look for that one spot...

"Ah... Oh, _Kai..._" she made some noise crossed between a moan and a gasp when he finally did slid in on that one spot he may have been looking for.

If they weren't going to be able to do this again for a little while then he was going to make sure she enjoyed herself. Vigorously, he curved himself in on that spot so that he slid in and out over it again and again and again. The result elicited enough noise from her that when he wasn't kissing her he had to bring a hand over mouth just in case. Though he was careful not to clamp down too hard on her, he was starting to think they were going to make noise regardless. Kai couldn't keep himself from plunging himself harder in her and ever harder as she egged him on to go for it more and more and more. The table began edging over as he devoted himself to pleasuring her and only her.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked, panting against her ear.

She took advantage of her locked ankles behind his back and pushed him against her for emphasis as he thrust on with increasing speed.

"I should be asking you that, shouldn't I? Weak at the knees down there I'm sure?" she retorted albeit panting quietly.

He laughed under his breath, chest beginning to heave from the workout of his pumping hips, and brought his hands to cup her face. Leaning down, he kissed her in between words. "I- love it- when you- start talking- smack. Do- you know- how amazing you are?"

"You're the amazing one," she moaned into his kisses, her body rocking with him and the force of each thrust. "You do it so good, love... Sweet spirits, I'm not going to last..."

"N-neither am I," he gritted his teeth for a second, but resorted back to kissing her. It was probably best to make sure neither of them would start crying out loud when their climaxes finally hit. "Whatever you do, try not to scream."

"I-I-I know!" she hissed, trying to stay quiet enough and not tear herself away from his lips. "K-kai...!"

"I love you so much," he continued to talk against their kiss, "I love you _so_ _damn_ _much_."

He could feel it in the way she was riding her hips into his that she was getting close. Himself as well, speeding up just to meet with her and coming back to that spot he'd been hitting not too long ago. She almost jerked into him when he hit it with the force and speed he was going at now.

"I-I love you too...! I love you too... I- K-kai I-I'm gonna-"

Her nails dug into his back as she clenched around him. Not quite done himself, he continued to move as she climaxed and she arched her back almost sporadically as a result. She couldn't stop muttering enthusiastically and incoherently until she was finished and even then, she whimpered from the pleasure as he rode into her for a final wave.

Kai anchored his hands down on her hips to hold her in place as he began thrusting harder and faster than before, trying to reach his own release before they accidentally drew too much attention from all the commotion. He was so close. Everyting was driving him further and further towards that moment. The way she sounded, the way she looked at him, the way she felt. The fact that it was _Jinora _and _only _Jinora could ever make him want to give his all like _this_. Raava, he was so, so close and then suddenly he was right there all at once-

Pleasure overrode everything he swore his vision went haywire – white even – as he thrust in her a last few time before finally collapsing over her.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, just trying to catch up with themselves. When Kai felt the jerk of Jinora's chest from her quiet laughter, he smiled and raised his eyebrows at her in a silent questioning.

"I just don't want to get up."

"Then let's not," he mused, laying his forehead against her neck. "Let's just say like this."

"I'd love to," she sighed, but ran her fingers through his messy hair. "But we have to move the table back. It's out of place by like a foot now."

–

"You were back there for an awfully long time, young man. I hope you weren't up to any shenanigans back there, Kai," frowned the librarian, scowling deeply at Kai as he walked past her desk to leave the library. Jinora had gone ahead ten minutes ago so they wouldn't arouse suspicion. "This school doesn't tolerate vandalism. If I find so much as a single chip of damage on the walls, I swear-"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Tunji," said Kai, smiling and waving politely at the woman as he left to get to class. "I just knocked down a few shelves off the book is all. I picked them up though."

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, I knocked down a few books off the shelves and I picked them up. They're all in order, I promise. Gotta go! Class!" he said quickly and made a beeline out of the library and down the hall.

Note to self, he thought half-relieved and grinning a little. Make sure you're _brains _aren't scrambled next time before you open your mouth. Jinora had that lovely power over him when they had to make it speedy, but he still needed to be careful even if they _looked _all put together.

After all, they didn't want to get caught.


End file.
